The present disclosure generally relates to the field of monitoring wearable sensors, and more particularly to collecting, storing and analyzing data obtained from sensors on a person and from other sources.
Monitoring parameters associated with a person's health, fitness and/or level of physical performance in various physical activities can be beneficial in many ways. For example, people involved in various levels of routine exercise can monitor the progress of their development and determine possible changes or enhancements to their routines. Persons active in a particular sport, whether at a casual level or up through a professional level, can monitor the development of their performance in various activities related to that sport. Also, monitoring health and fitness related characteristics of a person can be helpful when the person is recovering from surgery or an injury. Often, monitoring quantities associated with a person's heath, fitness, and/or level of performance can be one or more of inconvenient, costly, or otherwise challenging.